


Hungry for You

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Everything is consensual, F/M, Light Bondage, Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: An interesting night with Murphy MacManus





	Hungry for You

**Author's Note:**

> So, obviously I'm a little ...frustrated.   
> Let me know what you think.

Hungry for You

 

Murphy had no idea where his brother had gotten off to. He imaged he was hidden somewhere with the redhead he’d been ogling since they arrived at Doc’s, but it didn’t matter. He had found his own girl to watch.

She was blonde with dark eyes; her smile lit up the room and she smelled like honeysuckle. Murphy could only get so close to her; she was in a booth in the back with her friends. 

Watching her from the bar, he wanted to send her a drink but never did. At one point, he caught her eye and smiled at her; she smiled back. Then Murphy made his way through the crowd and took the booth in front of her without being noticed.

He listened to their conversation; it wasn’t easy because of all the noise, but he heard the most important parts. 

“He’s been looking at you all night, Sam. He’s hot as fuck, girl.”

“He’s not sitting at the bar anymore,” Sam said. “He probably found someone else to go home with. Besides, I’m probably not his type.”

“Why has he not been able to take his eyes off you, then? Most men don’t stare at something they don’t like. Be honest, you want him.”

“Being honest, I would climb that tree and hit every branch on the way back down, but that’s obviously not going to happen now,” Sam took a deep breath and let it out. “I’m gonna go outside for a smoke. I’ll be back in a few.”

Sam got up and walked toward the front door. Murphy watched her walk past him without noticing he was there, and after giving her time to get outside and light up, he followed behind her.

He saw her turn down into the alley as he came outside. Lighting a smoke, he sauntered to the corner of the building and looked around the corner. She was caught in the light of the streetlamp and looked like an angel. He watched her for a moment, taking a drag from her cigarette, then approached her slowly.

“Hello, lass. Glad ta finally get ya alone.”

Sam jumped three feet into the air. “Holy shit! You scared the fuck outta me!”

“Oh, lass, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean ta startle ya. I just want ta talk.”

“It’s alright. I wasn’t expecting anyone else to be out here. I thought you left already.”

“Ya been watching me too lass?” He chuckled. “I didn’t leave with anyone else, been waiting for the opportunity ta meet ya. My name’s Murphy.”

“I’m Sam, it’s very nice to meet you, Murphy.”

“It’s an absolute pleasure, lass. May I ask, is Sam short for Samantha?”

“Yes,” she answered. It seemed like a silly question.

“But ya go by Sam; may I ask why?”

“It’s what everybody calls me. Ever since I was little. The only people who have ever called me Samantha were my parents, and only when they were pissed at me.”

Murphy stepped closer to her and leaned against the building. “May I call ya Samantha, then? It’s a beautiful name and much more deserving of a lass like ya.”

“Yeah, that would be fine.” She had no idea where this was going, but she was dying to find out. “What do you want to talk to me about?”

Murphy threw his cigarette on the ground. “I heard what ya said; I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I think ya need ta know; my branches are long and thick, so ya might want ta be careful if ya want ta do some climbing.”

Sam blushed furiously. “How did you hear that?”

“There’s no reason ta be embarrassed, lass. I was sitting in the booth in front of ya. I heard everything.”

Stepping in front of her, Murphy tucked a curl behind her ear. “Ya still want ta climb, don’t ya?” He ran his index finger down her neck and across her collarbone. “Ya want it, Samantha, and ya want me ta give it ta ya.”

Murphy swept in and took her mouth, barely giving her a chance to take a breath. His hands gripped her hips and he pulled her against him. His lips slid to Samantha’s neck and he left wet, open-mouthed kisses in their wake.

“Say it Samantha; say ya want me. Tell me ya want me ta take ya home, strip ya bare, and do dirty, nasty things ta ya.”

Samantha’s knees were weak and her moans were getting louder. Murphy’s hands were all over her; caressing the skin under her shirt, running up her legs and under her skirt.

“Yes, I want it,” she said, breathless. “I want you.”

Murphy stopped and looked at the lass. Her eyes were closed, her mouth open; he had her worked up, and he was firing on all cylinders. “Come home with me, darlin’. I’ll take care of ya.”

He took her hand and they walked the two blocks to the apartment Murphy shared with his brother. His hands never left her body, whether they were on her back, her arm, or around her waist; he didn’t stop touching her.

Once they were inside the building, Murphy pushed her up against the staircase and ravaged her mouth again. When he pulled away from her, he cupped her face in his hands. “You’re beautiful, Samantha. I need ta know what ya feel like.”

Taking her hand again, Murphy pulled her up the stairs to his room on the fifth floor. He had the door unlocked in seconds and pulled Samantha inside, backing her up against the closed door. 

Murphy leaned his body fully against hers and whispered low in her ear. “The things I’m gonna do ta ya, Samantha. I’m gonna make yer body writhe underneath mine, make yer legs shake, and yer sweet pussy explode.”

Samantha felt like she was already going to explode. “Please, Murphy.” She was whining; the heat coming from his body was unbearable and she could feel his dick, hard, thick and long against her stomach.

Murphy cupped her chin and pulled her face up to meet his, “I won’t make ya beg, lass. Although it sounds so pretty coming from yer lips. Ya gonna let me do all those dirty things to ya? Ya gonna let me take ya the way I want ta? Give it to ya hard and rough; pound yer sweet cunt and make it cum.”

“Yes,” she moaned. “Make me cum.”

“I will, love; repeatedly.” Murphy kissed her hard, his tongue filled her mouth and she could barely breathe. He ran his hands up and down her chest, finally settling on her breasts. Gathering the material in his fists, Murphy ripped her shirt open; buttons flying everywhere.

Samantha’s mind was gone; she was hardly breathing. The only thing she could see or hear was Murphy. He pulled down the cups of her bra and squeezed her tits hard. She gasped into his mouth and he smiled. She was getting off on this and he was getting harder. He sucked and licked on her neck, his hands moving to the straps of her bra. Pulling as hard as he could, he ripped them off and pulled the offensive covering from her body.

“Oh, my sweet Samantha; yer so beautiful.” Murphy pushed his leg between hers and moved his knee against her dripping center. She was on fire and moved against his knee to relieve the pressure building inside her. 

Her arms went around his neck to steady herself and she buried her face in his neck. She was whining and whimpering as she rubbed herself against Murphy; his hands palming and squeezing her breasts. 

“Are ya ready ta get this started, love? This is very enjoyable, but I’m ready to move on.”

“Yes, I want to feel you,” she replied. Murphy grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled her head back and kissed her again, hard and dirty.

“Yer going ta feel me everywhere, Samantha. Get on yer knees.” She quickly obeyed and looked up at him from the floor. “Take care of me, lass and I’ll love ya like ya need me ta.”

She quickly had his pants unfastened and pulled out his cock. He was right when he told her his branches were long and thick. He had to be at least seven inches if not a little more and three to four inches in circumference. She moaned loudly when she saw it and held it tight in her hand.

“Ya like what ya see, lass?” She moaned again and nodded her head. “Look at me, Samantha; open your mouth.” He rubbed the tip against her lips and let it rest on her tongue. “Suck it sweetheart; take it all down and show me how much ya love my cock.”

He took her by the hair and slid himself into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat. She immediately began to gag, and he pumped his hips a couple of times. “Do ya like having yer mouth filled, Samantha?”

She made unintelligible sounds as Murphy moved her head up and down on his length. She continued to look up at him and saw the smile on his face. “Ya feel so good around me; so wet and warm. I’m gonna cum in your mouth, lass. Is that okay?”

“Yes,” she moaned around his cock. He sped up his movements, slamming her face into his pelvis repeatedly. He thrust into her faster and harder and he came down her throat with a groan. Samantha swallowed as much as she could and when Murphy had emptied his balls down her throat, he pulled her off. Taking her by the hair, he pulled her up to stand.

He licked her lips, wiping off the cum that dripped from her mouth and kissed her. “Ya did so good, Samantha; yer mouth is amazing. Ya made me feel so good. It’s yer turn now, lass. I’m nowhere near finished with ya.”

He pulled her by the hair into the living room and stood her in front of the couch with her back to him. “Stay here; don’t move. I’ve got a present for ya.” 

Murphy went into the hallway where he and his brother kept their bags. He took something from Connor’s duffel and returned to the living room. When he saw that she was still standing in front of the couch facing the wall behind it, he knew how she wanted it. He came up behind her and brushed the long, blonde hair off her neck.

 

“Yer such a good girl, Samantha. Ya know how to obey, don’t ya?”

“Yes, Murphy. I want to be a good girl. I’ll do anything you tell me to.”

Murphy growled deep in his chest. “Ya gonna let me do what I want ta ya, lass? Ya gonna let me inside that tight pussy? Ya gonna let me fuck that luscious arse?”

Samantha leaned back into Murphy’s body. “Yes. Take me hard, Murphy; take control.”

“Such sweet words come out of that filthy mouth.” He took a step back from her and pulled her arms behind her back. “Tell me if this is too tight.”

He took the rope he had swiped from Connor’s bag and began to wrap it around her arms, down to her wrists. After making sure it was secure, he walked around to face her. 

“Ya look like an angel,” Murphy said and cradled her face in his palm. “I’m gonna give ya what ya want; what ya need. I’m gonna make ya writhe in pleasure and scream my name.” She was still wearing her skirt, so he gripped the waistband and tore it off her.

Grabbing her by the shoulders, he sat her on the couch. “Lay on yer back,” he ordered. She did as she was told and Murphy knelt on the floor next to her. He leaned forward and took her breast in his mouth. Sliding his hand down her stomach, he worked his fingers between her legs, compelling them open.

He sucked hard on her nipples as he rubbed his palm over her core, her baby blue panties soaked with her own juices. She started to shake as his tongue lapped over her breasts, his teeth nipping at the tight, delicate skin. When he was tired of the flimsy cloth keeping him from her wet pussy, he ripped them from her body.

He took her right leg and sat her foot on the floor, then told her to hang her left leg over the back of the couch. Murphy rubbed his palm over her heat and lightly smacked her clit. Her body shook with each strike and her breathing became shallow and ragged. Murphy was getting hard again watching her react to his touch.

Samantha squirmed and shook, whimpered and whined. Murphy lavished her skin with his lips and tongue, working his way down her stomach to her nub. Leaning over her, he licked and sucked, and slid his teeth over her clit as he inserted two fingers into her dripping pussy.

Murphy’s mouth and fingers moved in a frenzy. He pounded her relentlessly and she screamed his name. The pressure was unbearable and she couldn’t hold back anymore. 

“I’m gonna cum, Murphy. Please, don’t stop!”

He hummed around her nub and her whole body exploded. She closed her eyes tight and saw a rainbow of colors behind her eyelids. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Murphy, yes!” Samantha’s hips bucked; she came like a river, drenching the couch beneath her.

Murphy didn’t stop until she lay still. Removing his fingers, he looked at her. She wore a euphoric smile despite the tears coming from her closed eyes. He leaned down to her ear and whispered to her.

“Open yer eyes, lass.” She looked up at his handsome face, illuminated by a bright smile. He didn’t say a word, just showed her his thoroughly soaked fingers and watched her eyes widen as he put them in his mouth and sucked them clean. He ran those same fingers over her lips. “How do ya feel?”

“So good, Murphy. I’ve never had it like that before. You are amazing.”

He stroked her cheek with his thumb and kissed her lips. “Yer the amazing one, darlin’. I hope yer up for more, because I’m still not finished with ya.”

Remembering that he was still mostly clothed, Murphy stood and pulled the shirt over his head, then let his pants and boxers drop to the floor; his cock sprang up, hard and leaking. Moving onto the couch he settled between her still spread legs, pumping his cock.

“Are ya okay? Do I need ta loosen the ropes?”

“No, Murphy; just fuck me.”

He smiled wickedly. “I’m gonna fuck ya senseless; fuck ya through the fucking couch, my love.”

He lifted her legs in the air exposing both of her holes. He held both ankles in one hand and pumped himself with the other, then entered her slowly. His eyes shut tight, and his mouth hung open; she was tight, wet, and warm and his first few thrust were deep and leisurely.

Murphy soon began to lose control; his eyes were dark with hunger and pure animalistic lust. His momentum increased and he plunged deeper inside her, hitting her cervix each time. His breathing was fragmented; the air coming from his lungs short and arduous. 

Suddenly, Murphy pulled out, causing Samantha to gasp in surprise and disappointment. Getting to his feet, he plucked her from her prone position and arranged her; knees on the couch, ass up, and face buried in the cushion. He rubbed and squeezed her cheeks before spreading them open and plunging inside. 

Samantha’s gasp became a scream as Murphy fucked her ass with abandon. He held her roughly by the hips and pounded into her like a Mack truck. Her screams filled the empty apartment sending Murphy closer to end game. “Are ya gonna cum again?” He asked her, breathlessly.

“Yes!” she cried. 

Murphy reached around her and rubbed her clit using long up and down strokes. She squirmed under him and her legs began to shake; the force of his thrusts pushing her face further into the cushion. She screamed his name as she came again; he continued to rub her clit as he pulled out and came, in long, thick ropes on her pristine skin. 

Murphy fisted her hair and pulled her up. He pulled her face to meet his and kissed her hard and filthy. Neither of them said a word as he helped her off the couch and helped her sit again, properly. Turning her body to the side, he carefully removed her bindings and laid the rope on the coffee table. 

He moved her arms around to her front and rubbed the aching muscles. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he laid soft, gentle kisses on her skin. Murphy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body back against his. “Would ya like ta join me on the fire escape for a smoke?”

“That sounds good,” she replied sleepily. Murphy could tell she was physically worn out, but the dreamy look on her face proved that she wasn’t bothered by it.

He picked his boxers up from the floor and put them back on, then picked up Samantha’s ripped skirt. “Sorry, lass. I don’t think yer clothes are gonna cover ya anymore.”

She looked at the torn material and giggled. “No one’s ever done that before. What do I do now?”

Murphy looked around the room and saw Connor’s robe laying on the floor. “Ya can wear this outside. In the morning, I’ll get ya something ta wear home.” He held the robe as she slipped her arms inside, he then wrapped it around her and tied the belt. He picked up his cigarettes and lighter from the coffee table, and took her hand, leading her through the window and out to the fire escape.

They sat next to each other on the steps; Murphy lit two cigarettes and handed one to her. “Did ya have a good time, lass?”

“The best time, Murphy. I’ve always wanted to experience something like that. Thank you.”

“Ya don’t have ta thank me, Samantha. I enjoyed having ya.” He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled. “Is this something that ya might want ta do again, with me?”

She took a drag from the cigarette and let the ashes fall to the street below. “I would only ever do this with you. You’re the first man to get it right.”

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her sweetly. Samantha seemed to be everything he could ask for in a woman, and he hoped that she could feel the same way about him.

When their smokes were extinguished, Murphy helped her back inside. Looking at the clock on the wall, he saw that it was two in the morning; he was grateful tomorrow was Saturday and he could sleep late. 

As they laid, facing each other on the small couch. Murphy held her close to keep her from falling off. Samantha put her arms around his neck and they kissed lovingly until they fell asleep.

**************************************************************************************************************************************  
Three hours later, Connor came stumbling into the apartment, alone. He had gone home with the fiery redhead but didn’t stick around. He chuckled when he saw his brother and the blonde woman Murphy hadn’t been able to stop talking about earlier, wrapped up in each other. She had been the reason Connor abandoned his brother in search of his own woman.

As he made his way through the living room to the hallway, he caught sight of the pile of rope on the table. Snatching it up, he put it back in his bag. “You fucker,” he said to himself. “I told ya it would come in handy.”


End file.
